Prior art glass cutting heads, of the type adapted for use in a machine wherein the head is movable relative to the glass sheet are generally of two types. The most common type is exemplified by that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,488 wherein a spring clip retainer supports the cutting wheel for rotation on an axle which is mounted in the legs of the retainer. The retainer is mounted in a holder so that the wheel trails the center line, or axis of the holder. The spring clip type of retainer has the advantage of being more easily removed for replacement or repair thatn the older cylindrical plug or insert exemplified by that shown in Gerew et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,755. In the latter disclosure, the holder defines a bore which slidably receives the plug, and means is provided for retaining the plug in its holder. The prior art shows plugs, or inserts other than cylindrical, as for example in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,027 wherein a rectangular insert is provided for horizontal removal from its associated holder. These plugs or insert type glass cutter holders have advantages over the clip or retainer type in that the cutting wheel is more rigidly supported for more precise cutting over a longer period of use than is true of the retainer type.
The chief aim of the present invention is to provide an improved glass cutter holder wherein the wheel and axle are supported for precise cutting but in a retainer which can be readily removed for replacement or repair of the cutting tool.